justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
General Zod
|Image=General Zod.png |Realname=Dru-Zod |Aliases= |Identity=Public |Species=Kryptonian |Nationality= |Base=Phantom Zone |Gender=Male |Height=6' 3" |Weight=215lbs |Eyes=Black |Hair=Black |Marital=Married to Ursa |Occupation=Kryptonian Army General |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 010}} General Zod is a former Kryptonian army general who was banished to the Phantom Zone after a failed coup. He is the birth father of Superman Secundus and sworn enemy of The House Of El. History Military Career In Krypton's final days, General Zod served as the appointed leader of military defense for the Kryptonian Science Council. Upon learning of the scientific experiments being conducted by Jor-El and his mentor Non, Zod (accompanied by his lieutenant, Ursa) led a raid on Jor-El's laboratory and placed both men under arrest for charges of heresy. The Kryptonian Science Council believed that Jor-El's theories regarding the planet's imminent destruction was causing uncivil panic. Soon after the arrest, Zod learned that Jor-El was actually correct and that the Science Council had lied to him. Ursa and he defected from the council and joined with Non in his quest to warn Krypton's civilian populace of their penultimate fate. Zod and Non grew close, but soon after, the Kryptonian council members apprehended Non and performed a lobotomy on him, turning him into little more than a mindless savage. Attemepted Coup And Punishment Zod was incensed. He abandoned all loyalty to the council and swore revenge against them for what they did to Non. Zod tried to enlist the aid of Jor-El in a bid to wrest control from the Science Council, but Jor-El refused, citing that violence was hardly the solution. Zod felt that violence was the only answer at this juncture. Zod, Non and Ursa invaded the Science Council chambers and murdered five council members before they were stopped. Jor-El used the last bit of influence he had with the council to convince them not to execute the three terrorists for treason. The remaining council members placed Jor-El in charge of sentencing the three Kryptonians, and he opted for what he believed to be the most humane solution - exile. Zod felt that Jor-El was a coward for not joining him, and he vowed to avenge himself against the House of El, including Jor-El's heir, Kal-El. Using a special projector, Jor-El transported Zod, Ursa and Non into an multidimensional null reality known as the Phantom Zone. During the years they spent trapped in the Phantom Zone, Krypton exploded, leaving only one presumed survivor - Kal-El. Imprisonment Zod and Ursa discovered a fragment of an old Kryptonian prison known as Fort Roz floating inside the Phantom Zone. The prison was transported into the zone due to a projector accident, and for reasons unknown, was able to maintain a corporeal shape. Inside the prison, time passed normally and residents were able to revert back into solid matter so long as they stayed inside the building. Because of this, Zod and Ursa were able to mate and produce a son, Lor-Zod. They raised him inside of Fort Rozz where the child was able to age normally. Zod however, was extremely abusive to the boy and saw him as little more than a tool by which to engineer their final escape from the Phantom Zone. First Escape Years passed, and Zod was able to build small space vessels that could maintain physical form and escape from the Phantom Zone. Lor-Zod was the key to their success, and functioned as a physical tether between the material world and their otherwise ghostly wraith-forms. Using these vessels Zod, Ursa and Non returned to the physical realm and met with Kal-El, son of their jailer who had taken on the role of Superman. They were defeated in battle and banished back to the Phantom Zone: Lor-Zod, however, remained and was adopted by Clark Kent and Lois Lane under the name of Christopher Kent Return To Earth Christopher Kent retained a connected to the Phantom Zone and, several times a year, required treatment by Professor Quantum to stay in this reality. In 2035, shortly after such a bout of treatment, an energy blast from Cerebrus Rex's dimensional ray destabilised the link and allowed Zod and his cohorts to return to Earth. They were able to overpower a half dozen members of the Justice League (including their son) and send them to the Phantom Zone, leaving Zod able to launch another attack on Earth. Appearance General Zod is a tall, well-built man appearing similar to a human male who is in early middle age but well preserved. He wears his hair short and his facial hair gut in a short beard. On his escape from the Phantom Zone he was still in Kryptonian prison outfits: grey jumpsuit with his family crest, a black trenchcoat and orange glasses to protect his eyes from the Phantom Zone's effects. Powers General Zod has a broad range of powers brought about by his Kryptonian physiology: while exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, he is able to photosynthesise that energy and use it for a variety of exceptional gifts: * Superhuman Strength * Invulnerability * Superhuman Stamina * Flight * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Senses * Heat Vision Zod's powers fade if he finds himself under the glare of red sunlight, including if simulated technologically. He also finds his powers fading if exposed to Green Kryptonite, and the radiation from that rock is fatal if large doses are exposed over a prolonged period of time. In addition to the above weakness, Zod's invulnerability does not protect him from magic. Spells and enchanted items bypass his normal hardiness, though the rest of his powers remain intact. Allies and Enemies Allies * Non, former firebrand scientist * Ursa, military lieutenant and wife Enemies * Superman, son of Zod's jailer Category:Supervillians Category:NPCs